fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Headhunters: The Sinister Six
Introduction A pretty clear cut execution was planned for Tuesday morning but an early MNF injury made things mildly interesting. In Memorium: Bobecue Chicken Dinner's ready! Bobecue is finally cooked after a terrifically bad 130.59 point performance in a seven-team PPR in America. I always thought it would be the Cardinals bye week that did them in, but turns out it came down to benching the Cardinals that did it. Bob thought he was getting the deal of the day when he landed Deshaun Watson, an upgrade for sure but within the realm of fantasy both players were top of the class. Then the decision was made to bench Murray for the first time all season in favor of Watson. Both had tough matchups, and hindsight is 20/20, but opting to start a QB against the hottest team in football instead of the QB that had just scored 38 against the same team they were about to face again was not the right one. Add that to the disappearing act of David Johnson and the Cardinals did their best on the bench to ensure that this team was not making the sinister six. But don't worry, because the hits kept coming. It wasn't enough that a bunch of birds took down a team named "Chicken," what were we supposed to do about the "BOBacue" part? In steps Robert Woods, AKA Bobby Trees (credit Fantasy Football Morning for that one). Bobby Trees was a mystery scratch just hours before the SNF game. In a desperation move, Bob ejected the warp core and grabbed Reynolds off FA, but it wasn't enough to overcome the 2.68 from Damien Williams, the 4.23 from Ronald Jones, or the 10.51 from Deshaun Watson. Bob outlasted his arch rival and put his heart and soul into the league. I look forward to having him back next year where hopefully he diversifies his roster portfolio a bit. Until then: Bobecue Chicken: New Releases #Alvin Kamara #George Kittle #Tyler Lockett #Leonard Fournette #Derrick Henry Week Eleven Bidding Results Bid Bullets: *Al Snow wins two bids of $69 and loses two bids of 6&9. Sadly for him, he no longer has to bid $69 as $48 is enough to outbid anyone remaining in the league. * Mixon clearly has emerged under new QB leadership in that putrid offense, and while it might be too little too late for some teams in season long, the $8 value could be a bargain for Chris. *I am unbelieved that Saquonson bought Sutton and Ridley for a combined $14 and benched both of them. They combined for 61.87. Hollywood and Sanu, meanwhile, started and combined for 10.45. Your Financial Portfolio *Best Investor: Cam Shaft *Worst Investor: Chris P's Neat Team Week Ten Results * Biggest Climber: Chris P's Neat Team (Up 4 Spots) * Biggest Faller: Bobecue Chicken (Down 6 Spots) Narrow Defeats Margin of Defeat for Last Place Teams: Kings of the Castle Despite this being a seven-team league, the highest scorer put up the lowest point totals of any King thus far in 2019. Dungeon Dwellers Draft Dodgers Power Rankings 1(1). Al Snow's Fav Squad This team should be impossible to beat but it's fantasy so who knows. 2(4). Chris P's Neat Team Might even get TY back this week so this WR corp is potent and if Mixon keeps up this pace for the next month they could be able to ride out the upcoming storm of Al Snow's buying frenzy. 3(2). Ron Saquonson Really bad week here for Ron but it seemed more like a blip in the radar of an otherwise strong team and not indicative of a downward trend. Losing Hill early on MNF hurt. 4(3). The Guilloteam Average showing for Guilloteam and with a very weak WR corp consisting of Mike Evand and Allen Robinson, I have trouble finding a way this team makes it to the promised land. They are slated to start a whopping five RBs in week 12. 5(5). Cam Shaft Good bounce back game for Cam with no Russ and no Aaron Jones and now let's see what this squad looks like when fully operational. 6(7). Dog The Kareem Hunter Somehow has survived long enough to be second in total remaining budget and actually broke 200 this week so who knows maybe they have a shot. They have been outscored by Chris P by 427 points. Average Scores of Eliminated Teams Remaining Budget Bye Weeks That's it for this week. Happy bidding! *Cardinals *Chiefs *Chargers *Vikings